A Christmas Carol - Lab Rats style
by TwilightLion
Summary: When Mr Davenport id grumpy on Christmas, 3 ghosts, the Ghost of Yesterday,Today and Tomorrow visit him. But they aren't there to show him his past, present and future. What else might they be there for? Just read and see. One shot.


**Hi guys! I just wrote this last night. I was reading this play that I wrote when I was younger so I decided to re-write and turn it in to a Lab Rats story so here it is...**

* * *

><p>It was 4 days til Christmas and the Davenport-Dooley household were at piece and everyone was in a jolly mood...except one person. Mr Davenport. He never was grumpy at Christmas before.<p>

**Chase's POV:**

"Hey Mr Davenport. Can we ask you something?" I asked Mr Davenport walking up to him.  
>"What?" He asked in a grumpy tune. Weird. I've never seen him grumpy or in a bad mood this time of year before.<br>"Well, we need your credit card to buy Christmas decorations. Can we use it?" I asked again. Everything was going perfectly until Adam opened his big mouth.  
>"Oh good! Ask him now and then we'll steal it just like we did last week!" he stupidly said. I was seriously about to bang my head against the wall. Did he really have to say that last part? Nonetheless, I was expecting a simple "Yeah, sure. Here you go." from Mr Davenport but instead I got this.<br>"Yeah! Sure! Take all my money and waste it on some stupid junk! I did a lot t get that much amount of money but what do you do?! You throw it away! Fine! Go ahead!" He shouted. he them marched down to the lab. We all just stood there in silence until Leo broke it.  
>"Well, he didn't say no. Come on." Leo grabbed Mr Davenport's credit card and we all followed him upstairs.<p>

**No one's POV:**

Mr Davenport was super grump and no one knew why. "Christmas spirit. Bah humbug!" Davenport said before hopping in to bed and going to sleep.  
>*Knock Knock!*<br>"Uhh!" Davenport groaned, not wanting to open his bedroom door.  
>*KNOCK! KNOCK!*<br>"Uhh!" Davenport groaned again. "Who is it? Don't you know that this is when I get my beauty sleep? A face like this doesn't just get so handsome." Wow! His ego just never quits!

Just then, a pale figure came through the closed door. "H..how, how did you do that?" Davenport asked, covering half his face under his duvet.  
>"I'm a ghost,you idiot. I can do anything!" a familiar voice said.<br>Once Mr Davenport got a closer look he finally realised who it was. "Bree? Is that you?"  
>"Well yea, but I'm actually the Ghost of Yesterday." Bree replied.<br>"No you're not."  
>"Yea, well, right now I am."<br>"So you're the Ghost of Yesterday? Just like the one in 'A Christmas Carol'?"  
>"Yea. I thought we just covered this up a minute ago."<br>"Ok." said Mr Davenport, finally understanding what was happening." Well. I know this story, I don't need your pity magic! Go away!" he shouted,going back to being grumpy.  
>"I'm not going to show you your past." Bree said, knowing what Mr Davenport thought she was going to do. "I just wanted to tell you that you left your laundry in the washing machine. Now get it out! Other people want to wash stuff too you know!"<br>"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Mr Davenport went back downstairs, took his laundry out of the washing machine, put it in the dryer and by the time he was back up to his room, Bree was gone and instead a new ghost was there and it was Chase.

"Hey Mr Davenport!" Chase said.  
>"AAH!" Davenport screamed, not seeing Chase on the way in. "Chase. It's you."<br>"Actually, I'm the Ghost of Today, but technically yes,I am Chase."  
>"Uhh! So what do you want Chase or should I say 'Ghost of Today.'" he sad annoyed as he was missing time on his beauty sleep.<br>"I just wanted to tell you that NASA's having a sale. Everything is 95% off!"  
>"That's amazing!" Davenport exclaimed.<br>"I know right!" Chase said excitedly, being his nerdy self. "But you better go now. The sale's only Today!" With that said, Mr Davenport ran to his car and drove to the sale and when was a quarter way there he had to drive back because he forgot his wallet. Now that frustrated him.

Mr Davenport finally arrived.  
>"Hello. Welcome to the Mega NASA ale. Leo Dooley speaking. How may I help you?" Leo said.<br>"Leo?" Davenport said, surprised that Leo was here.  
>"Isn't this amazing! I can't believe I got a job at NASA!" Leo said ecstatically.<br>"Yeah, it really is unbelievable." Davenport said, really shocked that Leo actually got a job at NASA."Anyways, I want each one of everything."  
>"Coming right up!"<br>5 minutes later:  
>"What's taking so long?" Davenport said to him self.<br>15 minutes later:  
>Leo came back with a whole load of stuff. He looked very tired and out of breath. "Where's Bree when you need her?" Leo thought of her super speed and took a few moments to catch his breath. "Well, that will be $10,000 please."he said. Davenport gave Leo his credit card and he swiped it. After everything was paid for, Mr Davenport went back to his mansion.<p>

When he got back to his room with a whole load of techno junk (that's what Bree would call it) Chase was gone and a new ghost appeared. "Adam. Let me guess. You're the Ghost of Tomorrow." Mr Davenport said.  
>"No I'm the Ghost of Tomorrow. Wait, you just said that so then yes. Yes I am." Adam replied.<br>"So are you here to show me my future?"  
>"I wish! But no. However, I can tell you one thing." he said. "I see, I seeee that you will be disappointment." Adam said in a creepy fortune teller voice. "Hey look! A billboard with your face on it! Outside your window!"<br>"Oooh! Where?" asked Mr Davenport as he walked over to his window to look outside it. Adam then took all of his techno junk and disappeared. When Mr Davenport turned around, Adam and his techno-junk was gone. "Hey! Adam, come back here!"he shouted. "Bah Humbug! And everyone wonders why I'm so grumpy!" he said angrily to himself before going back to sleep.


End file.
